The present invention relates to a device for cleaning dirty transport containers, especially catering carts, and comprising: a cleaning chamber with essentially vertical chamber walls, a closable insertion opening for the transport containers, a supporting surface for the transport containers, a plurality of nozzles for emitting a cleaner for cleaning the transport containers, means for drying the cleaned transport containers, an insertion track for temporary keeping and insertion of said dirty transport containers and which is disposed against said insertion opening and outside the cleaning chamber, and means for automated insertion in the cleaning chamber of dirty transport containers placed on said insertion track.
A device for cleaning dirty transport containers, especially catering carts, is generally known from WO 97/39839. During use of this type of device, the user has so far inserted the catering carts manually in the cleaning chamber via the insertion opening, the cleaned catering carts being taken out manually through an exit opening opposite the insertion opening at the end of the cleaning process.
German Patent Application No. 43 15 633 concerns a cleaning device for continuous cleaning of dirty objects which by means of a continuously running band conveyor are inserted in the device at one of its ends and taken out at the other end. However, this device is inexpedient as the band conveyor must be installed as a permanent construction in the bottom of the device and thus is also affected by the sometimes corrosive cleaners which can be used during the cleaning process.